Tython
History It was on this world that the brightest and best philosophers, priests, scientists and warriors came together in 36,453 BBY to discuss their discoveries involving the enigmatic, mystical Ashla. Dissidents who used the Bogan eventually arose around 25,793 BBY, sparking the Force Wars of Tython. From the ashes of these wars arose the early Jedi, whose Jedi Forge initiation ceremony led to the invention of lightsabers after they faced threats from beyond Tython. Initially, the Jedi believed their power was limited to Tython only, though this was later proven otherwise when a proactive group left Tython to liberate other worlds, becoming the Jedi Knights around 25,783 BBY. Jedi from Tython founded a philosophy school on Ossus, defining the light side and dark side of the Force (equivalent, respectively, to the ancient Ashla and Bogan), and the Living Force and Unifying Force. Some legends claimed that Tython's explorers traveled to Caamas to learn proper moral judgment. Old Republic Era In an effort to utterly purge the known Galaxy of the Terentateks, viewed by the Jedi Order as monstrous abominations that posed as an affront to the Force, the Jedi Council charged many of the Order's members with the task of hunting down the creatures and executing them with extreme prejudice. Known as the Great Hunt, many Jedi dispersed throughout the Republic to hunt down and destroy the monsters that preyed on the blood of Force-sensitives. Among the worlds that were cleansed was Tython, thus ridding the Jedi's ancient homeworld of Terentatek threat in 3,994 BBY. Tython's location was lost at some point, but was later rediscovered during the early years of the Great Galactic War by the Jedi Satele Shan. After the Sacking of Coruscant in 3,653 BBY, the Jedi Order relocated its primary residence to the Jedi Temple on Tython. There, they proceeded with the task of rebuilding the Order, despite encountering trouble with a local Twi'lek pilgrim colony and a mysterious influence emanating from the world itself. Around that time, a group of marauders, known as the Flesh Raiders, began attacking the population of Tython. The planet's native inhabitants petitioned for aid from the Jedi in order to retaliate against the Raiders, but the Jedi Council refused so as to not involve the Order in Tython's local affairs. Sometime well before 1,990 BBY, the hyperlane to Tython had become unstable and forgotten, though it remained recorded in the Jedi Archives. At some point after 1,289 BBY, Belia Darzu built a massive temple that she used as one of her barracks for her army of technobeasts; she also left her holocron in this temple.10 In 1,230 BBY she was poisoned on Tython by the Mecrosa Order at the behest of her fellow Sith Lords. But, her technobeasts remained in the temple, waiting for the next order from their master who never returned. By the year 990 BBY, no one had traveled to Tython in some time because of its location in the Deep Core. However, rebel leader and aspiring Sith Hetton had located navigational charts to Tython. He later passed these charts onto Darth Zannah, in return for a promise for apprenticeship. Zannah later betrayed Hetton, and gave the charts to her master, Darth Bane. While Zannah left for the Jedi Archives, he traveled to Tython to access information on how to construct a Sith Holocron from Darzu's holocron. There he found Darzu's temple. Inside, he located her holocron, though it was surrounded by her technobeasts, still awaiting their master. After slashing through the mass of the beasts, Bane got ahold of the holocron he sought and spent the next few days studying its many secrets. Tython featured lush forests. After Zannah fled from the Jedi Archives on Coruscant, Jedi Masters Valenthyne Farfalla, Raskta Lsu, and Worror Dowmat, along with Jedi Knights Johun Othone and Sarro Xaj, pursued her to Tython. When they arrived, they fought Bane and Zannah. The two Sith Lords defeated them, killing them all. However, Bane was seriously injured. Zannah departed, taking her master to Ambria in hopes of finding the healer Caleb. Exodus Divergence ((Rough Draft)) Sometime after 900 BBY the hyperspace route became unstable to Tython and the navigational charts essentially became useless. It was said that only a person who had the ability to use the Force could locate the true path to Tython. One such person was Aaralyn Blackthorne. A fallen Jedi Knight who was plague with visions of Tython and the Jedi Homeworld for many months. After the destruction of the Jedi Temple on Onderon, she fled the planet in an old freighter after a fierce duel with her former Master, Faye Ward. Sources *Wookiepedia *Star Wars:The Old Republic Category:Canon Planets